I want You to want Me
by Cl03
Summary: Ella nunca se había hecho esa pregunta hasta reencontrarse con él, 7 años después de su partida: ¿La diferencia de edades podría obligarla a renunciar a lo que más quería?.
1. Chapter 1

Aproximadamente en el año de 1979, se escribió la canción más pegajosa que mis oídos hayan tenido el gusto de escuchar. Estoy hablando del _single_ de un exitoso y antiguo grupo conocido como _Cheap Trick_. _'I want you to want me', _es el título de la canción a la que me refiero y también la que le da nombre a ésta nueva historia ;).

¡Sip, les traigo una nueva historia que es todavía más conflictiva que las otras que tengo publicadas XP. Ésta vez, la diferencia de edades entre los personajes principales es muy notoria y es precisamente eso; sobre lo que se basa éste fic.

Tal y como he ambientado mis otras historias, ésta es un UA en el que he cambiado muchas cosas; por lo tanto, no tiene relación con la serie.

Ojalá que les agrade ;).

Con cariño,

Cloe.

* * *

**- I want You to want Me -**

**Por Cloe**

**Edición HayLey**

**1**

― Fascinante ―. Eso fue lo que ella dijo, en el momento en el que descendió de su platinado _BMW Z4_.

El hombre que estaba a su lado, sonrió mientras bajaba del asiento de copiloto. ― Te lo dije ―. Le recordó, mirando a la jovencita que deslizaba sobre su nariz; los lentes solares para contemplar mejor la gigantesca y bien mantenida explanada. ― Te prometí que la cuidaría, y tal y como te lo he dicho; la antigua finca está en su esplendor.

Una hoja seca de un color marrón; cayó lentamente desde el gran árbol que vestía tonalidades cafés, marrones y ambarinas. El aire estaba frío y sus fuertes oleadas eran repetidas sucesivamente. La carretera que dentro del fastuoso automóvil habían atravesado para llegar a la finca; estaba húmeda a consecuencia de la recia lluvia de anoche. El grisáceo cielo; apenas y permitía al rezagado sol de ésta mañana, compartir sus primeros destellos de luz cuando el plomizo cielo, ofrecía una mañana nublada y fría. La brisa del otoño acababa de estacionarse en la atmósfera y ya había vencido al caluroso verano que en su anuncio de partida; había presentado intensas lluvias.

Quizá era la intervención de la tercera estación del año; lo que hacía que el territorio poblado de pastizales y de altos árboles; vistiera el color ámbar que brillaba sobre las hojuelas del trigo y sobre las ya casi escasas hojas que vestían los árboles. El lugar vestía casi por completo del mismo color del heno, que en varias partes del terreno se encontraba acomodado.

Después de atravesar unos metros; el hombre se detuvo junto al enorme cortijo, seguido por la joven que estaba a su lado.

Cuando ella finalmente logró mirarlo a lo lejos, hizo un leve silbido mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol. Aquel ruido que había salido de sus labios, únicamente pudo ser escuchado por ella misma. Se colocó los lentes solares sobre el cabello para contemplar mejor la exquisita vista que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Ella no podía apartar su mirada del rostro y cuerpo de aquel jinete; quien estaba a lo lejos, montado en un excelso potro de brillante y negro pelaje.

― Touya ―, Dijo ella, sin mirar al hombre con el que hablaba y quien estaba a unos tres pasos de distancia. ― No me dijiste que habías contratado nuevo personal ―.

El aludido rompió a reír tan estruendosamente, que el hombre que estaba a lo lejos, montado sobre el inmenso animal; sonrió escuchando la carcajada del sujeto que estaba junto a la entrada del cortijo en compañía de una jovencita. ― ¡Eh, vaquero!― Gritó Touya, espantando a la joven. ― Acércate, Sakura quiere conocer a nuestro nuevo empleado ―.

― ¡Touya¡¿Qué haces! ―. Se quejó Sakura.

Y el jinete sonrió asintiendo, mientras jalaba con violencia las riendas del caballo que comenzó a correr cuando él le dio la orden. El hombre sonreía por dos razones, la carcajada de Touya y el hecho de contemplar a la chiquilla asustada que estaba parada junto al cortijo. Le daba tanto gusto mirarla; no hacía falta que pensara en que definitivamente los años no pasan en vano, ella había crecido tanto que le era casi imposible reconocerla. El jinete pensaba en eso, cuando obligaba al caballo a detenerse.

― Así que el terrible dúo _Van Der Pol_, está junto nuevamente ―. Dijo el hombre mientras descendía de su caballo con una facilidad tremenda, que hizo que Sakura se impresionara un poco.

Touya se rió, escuchando al hombre. ― Sakura, te presento a nuestro nuevo empleado ―. Dijo él, bromeando.

― Si ésta preciosa señorita va a ser mi jefa; no podría negarme a trabajar aquí ―. Aseguró el hombre que antes cabalgaba; continuando con la broma de Touya.

Y Sakura sonrió mientras lo miraba acercarse. Ella contuvo una expresión de asombro al admirar a aquel hombre frente a sus ojos. Él, ingenuo a la mirada de ella; metió una mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. La camiseta ajustada de color negro, ésa que él vestía y que tenía las mangas cortas; le estaba acentuando la visible musculatura de su fuerte cuerpo. Él se quitó el sombrero vaquero de la cabeza, descubriendo su cabello castaño y desgreñado. Cuando los ojos también castaños de él, la observaron de pies a cabeza; ella admiró el rostro perfecto del atractivo hombre que tenía un delicioso aroma y que irradiaba masculinidad; en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. _«Encantador»_ Pensó ella, todavía mirándolo.

― Cómo has crecido, Sakura ―. Dijo él, revolviendo el cabello de la joven y maravillado al verla.

Sakura sonrió mientras maldecía internamente. Se sintió tonta porque al parecer aquel hombre, su hermano y ella misma se conocían desde hace un tiempo atrás y no obstante, a ella le era imposible reconocerlo. Sakura se preguntaba si realmente lo conocía, jamás olvidaría a un hombre así.

― ¿Será posible que no lo reconozcas, te has vuelto olvidadiza; Sakura. Después de tanto tiempo dentro de ese costosísimo internado, finalmente veo los resultados. Y son desastrosos ―. Aseguró Touya, burlándose de la joven.

Sakura puso una cara fea que provocó la risa del hombre castaño que acaparaba su atención. Y luego él terminó sonriéndole a ella, pensando que dentro de todos los defectos; de fea, aquella joven no tenía nada.

― Déjala, Touya. Han pasado años ―, Interrumpió el castaño, acariciando la brillante crin del hermosísimo caballo negro. ― Yo mismo casi no puedo reconocerla.

― De verdad lo siento ―, Aclaró Sakura, sintiéndose apenada mientras tenía una sonrisa entre los labios. ― Quizá si me facilita su nombre.

― Sakura, éste hombre está lejos de ser un trabajador ―. Intervino Touya. ― No termino de creerme que no recuerdes a _Syaoran Spencer_. Y yo que precisamente en la mañana; le aseguraba acerca del gusto que te daría verlo.

Y la sonrisa preciosa de Syaoran, aumentó su tamaño.

― ¡Oh, Syaoran! ―. Exclamo ella, una vez que reconoció al hombre. Pero ella no sabía si aquel grito suyo había sido de alegría, o por lo contrario; era de vergüenza.

Ese suculento hombre tenía toda su niñez grabada en la memoria. Ella había pasado alegrías con él, le había hablado de su primer amor infantil y de la desilusión de éste. Frente a él, ella había hecho el ridículo millones de veces. Por supuesto, que como en ese entonces era una cría, ridiculizarse frente a él; le era indiferente. Pero ahora que ella era ya una adolescente; los recuerdos del pasado le estaban haciendo pasar una enorme vergüenza. _«Oh, Syaoran»_ Pensó ella, ésta vez con pesadumbre.

Sakura se estaba sintiendo incómoda, percatándose de que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel hombre que era un antiguo conocido.

― No podía esperar a que regresaras, Sakura ―. Le dijo él, con una sonrisa entre los labios. ― Me moría de ganas por ver a la pequeña de ojos verdes que corría por toda la finca, escapando de su hermano; porque la reprendería por haber pintado las paredes ―. Continuó, remembrando el pasado y demostrándole un cariño fraternal con su mirada y sus palabras. ― Curiosamente, ahora me encuentro con una preciosa jovencita; ocupando el lugar de la niña de mis recuerdos. Conociendo a tu hermano, Touya ya debe haber echado a varios muchachos.

Touya suspiró, notando que Syaoran lo veía como preguntándole si acaso estaba equivocado. ― Uno que otro ―, Confesó. ― La temporada alta es durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Syaoran rompió a reír a consecuencia de lo que Touya había dicho. E interrumpiendo la entretenida plática; un hombre se acercó hacia donde los dueños de la finca y su invitado se encontraban.

― Señor Van Der Pol ―, Dijo el hombre, interrumpiendo la conversación; lo que provocó que Sakura suspirara aliviada. Syaoran notó eso. ― Hay un hombre en la entrada, buscándolo. Dice estar interesado en la compra de los costales de heno que tiene a la entrada de la finca.

Touya asintió, dando un manotazo sobre el hombro de Syaoran y sonriéndole a su hermana. Y Sakura le dio una mirada dubitativa a su hermano, cuando éste se alejaba del cortijo.

― Así que ―, Él comenzó una nueva plática mientras le entregaba el arnés del caballo al trabajador que había ido por Touya, con el fin de que lo regresara al establo. ― Este verano te lo pasarás en casa.

Sakura asintió. ― Mei Ling y yo habíamos pensado en ir a Florencia para estas vacaciones, pero...

― ¿Mei Ling? ―. Interrumpió el hombre, como incitándola a que le dijera de quién hablaba.

― Mi mejor amiga. Ella es de Hong Kong, como tú ―. Le explicó. ― Aunque tú eres mitad chino y mitad inglés ―. Recordó Sakura, caminando nuevamente hacia su automóvil, a unos pasos del cortijo. Y con un movimiento de la cabeza; le indicó al hombre que la siguiera.

― No fueron a Florencia porque ―… Dijo él, esperando a que la joven continuara con su explicación.

― Porque este fue un semestre tan cansado que al final, lo único que ambas deseábamos era regresar a casa ―. Reveló. ― ¿Qué te ha traído de nuevo por aquí, Syaoran? ―.

― La casualidad ―. Aseguró él, sin notar que a Sakura no le agradaba mucho su respuesta. ― Vine a Preston por negocios y uno de esos días, mientras tú todavía estabas en el internado de Alemania, Touya y yo nos encontramos.

― Pues, sí que ha sido casualidad ―. Comentó Sakura, sacando su equipaje del BMW descapotable.

― Déjame ayudarte con eso ―. Pidió el hombre, cogiendo la maleta de ella.

― ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?.

El hombre suspiró profundamente después de escuchar la pregunta de esa joven. ― New York, Londres; estuve en China una temporada y también en Paris ―. Sakura notó que él se refirió de ese último lugar con un tono diferente.

Y ella abría la puerta del vistoso palacete, con una sonrisa. ― Por la forma en la que te expresas al mencionar tu última estancia; ésta no pareció del todo agradable.

Syaoran la miró, sonriendo levemente ante la notoria perspicacia de ella. ― No lo fue.

― ¿Porqué no? ―. Inquirió Sakura, curiosa.

Entonces el hombre se inclino ligeramente para estar a su altura. Eso permitió que ella mirara más de cerca lo terriblemente apuesto y varonil que él era. Syaoran jaló uno de los rizos de la cabellera de la joven, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se pintaba en sus labios. ― Todavía eres muy joven para saber eso.

A Sakura no le pareció en absoluto la manera en que Syaoran se había dirigido hacia ella, como dándole a entender; que él pensaba que aún era demasiado inocente y pequeña. ― No soy tan pequeña, Syaoran. Ya tengo dieciséis.

El hombre se rió un poco al escuchar la defensa de la joven; porque ella parecía creerse más grande de lo que era. ― Precisamente porque tienes dieciséis años, es porque no puedo decirte algunas cosas ―. Ella se sintió un tanto ofendida, por eso suspiró; conteniendo las ganas de discutir con él. ― Si me dices cuál es, puedo llevar tus cosas hasta tu cuarto.

― Segunda planta, frente al cuarto de huéspedes.

Syaoran alzó las cejas, pensando que la habitación de ella estaba frente a la suya. ― Vamos a estar cerca.

― Cuidado al entrar, puedes caerte con mis juguetes. La última vez que estuve aquí; dejé mis muñecas regadas sobre el piso y una que otra tasita de té ―. Advirtió Sakura, todavía ofendida por casi haberla llamado una cría y mirando que él estaba ya subiendo el segundo escalón con las dos maletas de ella entre sus manos.

― Nunca jugaste con muñecas, Sakura. Jamás te gustaron. Eras de esas niñas que preferían jugar con pistolas y soldaditos ―. Le recordó Syaoran, provocando que ella le mostrara la lengua y que saliera de la vista del hombre, cuando comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él.

Sakura empujó la puerta de cristal y madera fina para entrar a la cocina. Y suspiró, pensando en la incomodidad que le provocaba que un hombre tan apuesto como Syaoran lo era; la subestimara de la forma en que lo había hecho. El semblante ligeramente enojado de su bonito rostro, cambió en el momento en el que sus ojos contemplaron la figura pequeña de un niño que le jalaba el pantalón.

Y Sakura se inclinó para estar a la altura del niño de ojos azules y oscuros cabellos cafés. ― ¡Oh, _Robbie_! ―. Exclamó, mirando la cara y la ropa sucia del niño pequeño; mientras estiraba el brazo sobre la mesa y cogía una servilleta de tela. ― ¿Dónde te has metido para haberte ensuciado tanto? ―. Le preguntó, observando que él cerraba los ojos cuando le limpiaba la cara.

― Kero no quiere entrar hoy a la casa ―. Se quejó, abrazando a Sakura y ella hizo una cara. Porque él estaba tan sucio que seguramente ese abrazo le arruinaría la ropa.

La joven alzó una ceja, sin entender lo que él le decía. ― ¿Quién es Kero?.

― Un horrible gato al que se le ha pegado la gana de visitarnos cada mañana, cuando el lechero viene ―. Interrumpió una mujer, que entraba a la cocina cargando varias bolsas con compras en una de sus manos y a sosteniendo a una niña adormilada; en su otro brazo.

Sakura corrió enseguida para ayudar a la mujer y cogió a la adormecida niña entre sus brazos, mientras ésta se restregaba uno de sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

― A mamá no le gusta porque se ha comido el pastel que hizo el otro día ―. Dijo el niño, poniéndose de puntas para jalarle el cabello a la pequeña que cargaba Sakura. Y la niña gritó, con el propósito de que su madre regañara a su hermano.

La mujer recién ingresada asintió mientras suspiraba y colocaba las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa de la cocina. ― ¿Puedes creerlo, Sakura?; un gato al que le gustan las cosas dulces.

La joven se encogió de hombros. ― Y bien, Emily; ¿A ti te agrada o desagrada ese gato? ―. Le preguntó a la cría que cargaba, mirando fascinada su lindo rostro infantil.

― ¡Si es ella quien le ha puesto el nombre! ―. Dijo la mujer, respondiendo en lugar de su pequeña hija y poniendo en su lugar los víveres que había comprado.

― ¡Emily floja! ―. Gritó el niño, jalando con más fuerza el cabello de su hermana; con tal de que se despertara. Pero la aludida se dio vuelta entre los brazos de Sakura, sin hacerle caso al niño de ojos azules.

― Hay un visitante lleno de pelos frente a la puerta de entrada ―. Murmuró Syaoran, ingresando a la cocina y señalando a la entrada de la casa; que se veía desde la puerta de cristal de la cocina.

Al escuchar la voz de Syaoran, el niño perdió el interés por su hermana de manera inmediata y salió corriendo; tras el visitante felino del que el hombre hablaba. Por supuesto que al escuchar que su hermano salía tras el gato; Emily despertó de su sueño y obligó a que Sakura la soltara, para salir tras el animal y detrás de su hermano.

― ¡_Robbie Alexander _y_ Emily __Gabrielle_, ni se les ocurra tocar a ese animal; quién sabe dónde ha estado ―. Gritó la madre, al ver que sus dos pequeños hijos salían de la cocina, disparados tras el gato.

Y Syaoran comenzó a reír, al escuchar el grito desesperado de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que Sakura sonreía; viendo a la madre suspirar.

― No sabes el gusto que me da que hayas crecido tanto, Sakura ―; Dijo la mujer. ― Sería terrible tener que aguantar las travesuras de tres niños.

― No te preocupes, Tomoyo. Como tú dices; ya he crecido bastante ―. Aseguró Sakura, mirando de reojo a Syaoran; como haciéndole entender que ese comentario suyo también iba para él.

Así que el hombre asintió, preparándose para el contraataque. ― Cierto. Ya has aprendido a atarte las agujetas ―. Le dijo a Sakura, haciendo que ella lo mirara ofendida.

Fingiendo que no notaba la mirada furiosa de la adolescente; Syaoran le guiñó un ojo y luego le revolvió el cabello. ― Ten, 'niña' ―; Murmuró él, entregándole una caja pequeña de regalo, la cual tenía un brilloso moño rosado y sorprendiendo con eso a Sakura. ― Es un nuevo juguete para que te entretengas un rato ―. Bromeó, alejándose de la joven que lo estaba viendo todavía enojada. ― Tomoyo¿Qué quieres que haga con los niños?.

La mujer sonrió, agradeciéndole a Dios por haberle prestado a uno de sus ángeles y mirando al hombre que ya estaba junto a la puerta, dispuesto a ir tras los pequeños hermanos. ― Con que los vigiles y no los dejes acercarse a ese gato; será suficiente, Syaoran.

El hombre de picaresca mirada y rebelde cabellera castaña, asintió; saliendo de la cocina.

― ¿Cuándo se volvió tan molesto? ―. Preguntó Sakura, sacudiendo junto a su oreja la cajita que el hombre le había entregado y sentándose en una de las sillas de madera que estaban junto a la mesa de cristal que tenía los bordes hechos de la misma madera clara que formaba las sillas.

Tomoyo, quien estaba lavando algunas de las verduras que servirían para la cena; se rió un poco como resultado de lo que la joven había dicho. ― Contigo siempre ha sido así, Sakura. No lo recuerdas porque eras pequeña cuando él vivía aquí ―. Explicó. ― En ese entonces todos éramos más jóvenes. Tu hermano y Syaoran estudiaban juntos la carrera y yo apenas empezaba a salir con Touya.

Sakura suspiró, escuchando lo que Tomoyo le decía. ― Ni siquiera recuerdo la razón por la que él vivía aquí ―. Dijo, abriendo la caja de regalo.

― A diferencia de ti y de tu hermano, no todos tenemos el privilegio de nacer en una familia adinerada y bien acomodada. La herencia que tu padre y tu madre les dejaron al morir en ese accidente hace tantos años atrás; les ha servido de mucho y es por eso que tú, Touya y yo misma, desde que me casé con tu hermano; vivimos bien. Las tres fincas que has heredado en compañía de Touya, en compañía de lo buen inversionista que tu hermano es; han aumentado las ganancias de ésta familia. Tu millonario padre le tenía un cariño enorme a Syaoran, quien había sido desde siempre el mejor amigo de Touya. Por eso, cuando se enteró de los problemas financieros que él tenía; le ofreció pagarle los estudios a cambio de que trabajara para ésta finca. ―. Continuó, cortando las verduras sobre una tabla.

― ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que Syaoran Spencer haya vivido aquí hace años? ―. Preguntó Sakura, sin entender.

― Aunque tu padre le pagaba la escuela y Syaoran trabajaba para él, éste astuto chico tuvo que buscarse un nuevo trabajo que le permitiera pagarse el hospedaje que su departamento le demandaba. Desafortunadamente, pese a que Syaoran trataba de llevar de la manera más eficaz posible su agitada vida de trabajador doble y estudiante; tuvo que dejar su otro trabajo a causa de la dedicación que el empleo de tu padre y el colegio le exigían. Y fue entonces que Touya le pidió a su papá que Syaoran se quedara en ésta casa.

― Él tenía dos empleos, debía pagar la renta de su departamento por sí sólo y además era estudiante. ¿Qué edad tenía en ese entonces?.

― Apenas dos años más que tú.

La respuesta de Tomoyo, sorprendió a Sakura; haciendo que olvidara momentáneamente el obsequio de Syaoran. ― ¡Él era tan sólo era un adolescente!.

La mujer asintió. ― Y tú, un precioso bebé de dos años.

― Supongo que estuvo viviendo aquí una larga temporada.

― Hasta que concluyó sus estudios. Tú tendrías aproximadamente nueve años cuando él se fue. Lloraste mares en el momento en que lo viste alejarse por esa puerta y continuaste haciéndolo por días ―. Recordó Tomoyo. Sakura se ruborizó un poco, apenada al remembrar esa parte del pasado y bajando la cabeza mientras jugaba con el moño de su regalo. ― Ustedes dos tenían una relación curiosa. Parecían perros y gatos peleándose todo el día, y al final de la noche; ibas a dormir a su cuarto porque tenías miedo a la oscuridad. Ni siquiera con Touya llegaste a hacer eso, Sakura.

― ¿Dormíamos juntos! ―. Preguntó Sakura, sumamente apenada. Y Tomoyo asintió nuevamente, mientras reía por la manera espantada en que la adolescente le había hecho esa pregunta y también por el recuerdo de ver a Sakura, cada mañana adormecida al lado de Syaoran; quien también dormía. ― ¿Cómo sabes eso, Tomoyo, tú no vivías aquí en ese entonces.

― Pero tu hermano, me gustaba tanto que venía de visita cada fin de semana ―. Explicó, riéndose un poco. ― Hubo ocasiones en las que él y yo subíamos al cuarto de huéspedes que Syaoran ocupaba; para despertarlos a ambos de la manera más traviesa que a Touya se le ocurriera. Además, tu hermano siempre me contaba de las cosas que tú y Syaoran hacían. Solíamos burlarnos de él porque aunque siempre estuvieran peleándose; él te tenía tanto cariño que parecía más tu hermano que un amigo.

― ¿Qué hay con su familia? ―. Inquirió Sakura, curiosa. ― ¿Porqué Syaoran no vivía con sus padres¿Porqué no le costeaban los estudios?.

Y Tomoyo guardó silencio un momento. ― Esa historia no me la sé bien. Pero lo poco que sé, quizás no deba ser yo quien te lo diga. Sakura¿Qué es lo que te ha obsequiado? ―. Le preguntó, consiente de que la joven aún no miraba dentro de la caja que estaba entre sus manos e intentando cambiar el tema.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se fijaron en el contenido de la caja, a la cual le quitó la tapa después de mirarla.

― ¿Y bien? ―. Interrogó la mujer, volteando medio cuerpo para ver a la adolescente.

Pero Sakura ya había salido de la cocina, dejando sobre la mesa la nota que el hombre había puesto dentro de la caja; en compañía de su obsequio. Así que Tomoyo se acercó a la mesa, preguntándose porqué Sakura había salido de ahí tan repentinamente llevándose consigo la cajita que Syaoran le había dado. Y luego cogió la nota que había en la mesa, fijando sus ojos azules en las letras que sin duda alguna; pertenecían a Syaoran.

'_No podía esperar a verte, pequeña Sakura. Y aunque me es imposible devolverte lo que me pediste que te diera el día en que regresara; te dejo esto a cambio.'_

Tomoyo alzó las cejas, preguntándose qué era lo que ese hombre tendría que haberle devuelto a Sakura.

Después de que salió de la cocina, se dio la tarea de encontrar al huésped que restaba residiendo en su casa. Los ojos verdes de Sakura, se fijaron finalmente en el cuerpo del hombre al que estaba buscando y él; parecía incapaz de notar su presencia dentro del establo de los caballos, porque estaba en medio de una carcajada escandalosa mientras la niña que tenía sobre sus hombros; intentaba taparle la boca con sus manos para que ese hombre se callara.

― Déjalo ya, niño ―. Dijo el hombre, contemplando que el pequeño hijo de su mejor amigo, tenía medio cuerpo debajo de una carreta llena de heno; intentando con un exagerado fracaso de alcanzar al gato de pelaje amarillo que se había escondido debajo de ésta. ― De esa forma, jamás va a obedecerte y sí vas a asustarlo más de lo que ya está.

― ¿Porqué no quiere venir? ―. Le preguntó el niño.

― Porque a Kero no le gustan los niños horribles como tú ―. Aseguró Emily, tapándole por fin la boca al hombre. ― ¿Verdad Syaoran?.

El hombre sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. ― Lo que es verdad; por lo que estoy viendo aquí y según tu actitud, señorita ―… Comentó él, levantando la cabeza para mirar a la cría que estaba sobre sus hombros. ― Es que has pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de esa tía tuya; cabeza hueca.

― ¡Anda! ―. Gritó la niña mientras se reía por la manera en la que Syaoran había llamado a su única tía. ― Voy a decírselo a Sakura.

Y Syaoran negó con la cabeza nuevamente, con la diferencia de que ésta vez lo había hecho de forma enérgica. ― Preferiría que no lo hicieras, tu padre dice que ha estado practicando esgrima.

― ¡Syaoran le tiene miedo a una niña! ―, Se burló ella, escuchando lo que el hombre le había dicho. ― Eres grande; ¿Porqué le temes a Sakura?.

― Porque sus patadas son fuertes.

― Y he estado practicando más, Syaoran. He tomado clases de artes marciales; así que deberías tenerme todavía más miedo ―. Interrumpió Sakura, parada junto a la puerta del establo; con los brazos cruzados.

― ¡Ah, Sakura! ―, Festejó Emily. ― Syaoran estaba diciendo que…

El aludido bajó a la niña de sus hombros con una rapidez exagerada. Y luego la puso sobre el piso. ― Ve por un tazón de leche ―. Le pidió. ― Voy a ayudarte a ti y a tu gemelo a sacar a ese gato de ahí, de una vez por todas.

La niña sonrió mientras asentía, fascinada por lo que Syaoran le había dicho. Y luego salió corriendo del lugar, para ir por lo que el hombre le había pedido. ― ¡Mamá! ― Gritó la cría, cuando ya estaba a una distancia visible del establo y más cerca de la enorme residencia.

Syaoran alzó las cejas, asustado por lo que la niña había gritado. Así que asomó su cuerpo en la entrada del establo. ― ¡Emily! ―. Exclamó, provocando que la niña detuviera su carrera y que volteara a verlo. ― Si le pides ayuda a tu madre, no le digas para qué quieres la leche.

La niña asintió sin entender la razón por la cual Syaoran le había pedido eso, y luego continuó con su carrera.

― Es increíble que a tu edad le tengas miedo a las mujeres, Syaoran ―. Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa retadora y mirando al hombre que estaba junto a ella, en la entrada del establo.

― Sólo a algunas ―. Le explicó él, caminando hacia donde el niño se encontraba. Cuando Syaoran cogió al pequeño, éste terminó quejándose por haberlo separado del animal al que desesperadamente quería alcanzar.

― ¡Ya casi lo tenía! ―. Se quejó el niño.

Y el hombre asintió. ― El gato estaba en Saturno y tú en La Tierra, pero sí; ya casi lo tenías, Robbie ―. Comentó Syaoran, cogiendo la mano del niño con tal de que no se fuera nuevamente bajo esa carreta.

Sakura se rió un poco al escuchar lo que el hombre le había dicho a su sobrino y lo hizo más al ver que Robbie le había mostrado su lengua a Syaoran; quien lo hizo también, como explicándole que no importara cuanta resistencia pusiera; él no iba a soltarle la mano para que fuera tras el gato una vez más.

― Mira ―. Dijo Sakura, extendiendo su mano y mostrándole el bonito anillo dorado que tenía puesto en uno de sus dedos; el cual ese hombre le había regalado hace un rato atrás. Y Syaoran alzó las cejas, jugando a que fingía sorpresa; algo que hizo que Sakura rodara los ojos. ― ¿Qué hiciste con el original?.

― Lo tengo por ahí, en…

― ¡Aquí está! ―. Gritó Emily, fuertemente e interrumpiendo; en el momento en el que estuvo de regreso y mostrándole el tazón de leche a Syaoran.

El hombre cogió el plato y lo llevó hasta la carreta, poniéndolo cerca de ésta. Y sus tres jóvenes espectadores; contemplaron con detenimiento lo que el huésped estaba haciendo. Luego Syaoran se inclinó, haciendo un ruido leve para que el animal que se resguardaba bajo la carreta; saliera de su escondite. Por supuesto que al sentir el olor de la leche que estaba en el plato, y al percibir la amabilidad del humano que lo estaba llamando; el felino salió sigilosamente.

Los gemelos empezaron a aplaudir mientras se reían al notar lo que Syaoran había logrado. Y Sakura sonrió, encantada con la vista que el apuesto hombre le ofrecía. Él la hacía sonreír embelesada al ver lo atractivo que era; sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que lo hacía.

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos y los niños ya estaban junto al gato que bebía la leche, acariciándolo; al mismo tiempo que Syaoran se levantaba del piso donde se había sentado para acercarse a Sakura.

― Y bien, Syaoran; ¿Qué has hecho con el original? ―. Le preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose al anillo que le había dado el día en que se había ido de la finca.

― Dejó de venirme hace años y tuve que darle un nuevo uso ―. Explicó, mostrándole el dedo pequeño de su mano, el cual había sido el único en el que había podido ponerse el anillo de Sakura; muchos años atrás.

― Pero en tu nota escribiste que te era imposible devolvérmelo¿Qué has hecho realmente con el anillo? ―. La adolescente le cogió la mano en el momento en el que Syaoran se sentó a su lado; sobre los costales de heno que estaban en el piso, lleno de herbaje. Luego ella pegó la suya a la de él, riéndose por la diferencia de tamaño que había entre ambas manos y olvidando la pregunta que le había hecho.― Ya eres un hombre formado, Syaoran.

Él le sonrió. ― Y tú te has vuelto una jovencita preciosa. Puedo distinguir tu cintura de tus caderas y tu cuerpo se está convirtiendo en el de una mujer, poco a poco ―. Sakura volteó la cabeza hacia otra parte, apenada por el cumplido que el hombre le había hecho.

― ¿Porqué dejaste de venir?.

― Al principio lo hacía. Pero para cuando venía de visitas y me quedaba incluso un fin de semana completo; tú ya estabas en ese internado del que ayer has salido de vacaciones —. Recordó.

― La última vez que te vi fue en el funeral de mi padre, y ya van varios años desde eso.

El hombre asintió. ― Ocho años.

― Dime algo sobre ti ―, Pidió; incitándolo a contarle sobre su vida. ― ¿Te has casado?.

― Casi.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida. ― ¿Y qué pasó?.

― Le fui infiel.

La joven llevó su mano sobre su frente mientras rodaba los ojos y suspiraba. ― ¡Qué horrible eres! ―, Y el hombre comenzó a reír, sin sentir la menor vergüenza por haberle dado esa desfachatada respuesta. ― ¿No volviste a tener más relaciones?.

― Claro que sí.

― Entonces¿Porqué nunca te casaste?.

― Porque no creo en eso del matrimonio, Sakura.

― ¿Porqué no, a cualquier persona le agradaría casarse. Mira a mi hermano y Tomoyo, ellos son felices juntos ―. Syaoran se encogió de hombros, sin que pretendiera darle una explicación a Sakura; acerca de la razón por la que no creía en el matrimonio. Sin que quisiera decirle que después de lo que había vivido a causa de sus padres, casarse era una idea que lo hacía temblar de miedo. ― ¿No piensas hacerlo alguna vez?.

― No le veo el caso. En todos los lugares en los que he vivido; he compartido mi vida con varias mujeres y…

― Eso quiere decir que has vivido en el mismo techo que todas ellas ―. Supuso Sakura.

Syaoran asintió, recostándose sobre los costales. ― Y eso ha sido parecido a casarse, pero sin la seguridad de saber si pasaría el resto de mi vida junto a ellas.

― ¿Porqué compartir tu vida privada de esa manera, con una persona con la que no estas seguro si deseas pasar la larga vida que te queda a su lado?.

― Así son las relaciones, Pequeña.

Sakura inclinó un poco su cuerpo para verlo mejor; recostándose también sobre los costales, pero con la espalda hacia arriba. ― ¿Porqué estabas con ellas¿Las amabas?.

― Enamorarme puede ser. Pero tanto como amarlas; no lo creo.

― Entonces¿Porqué?.

Ante la insistencia de Sakura, él sonrió; mirándola a los ojos. ― La respuesta no va a gustarte, Sakurita. Todavía eres una adolescente, que aunque practica deportes masculinos y se comporta rebeldemente; por la manera en la que me hablas de relaciones, puedo atreverme a decir que eres de las que creen en ese romance y amor ciego por el que las niñas de tu edad suspiran.

― Estás subestimándome, Syaoran ―. Advirtió, molesta al saber que él la consideraba verdaderamente una cría. ― Cierto. Tengo dieciséis años y tú el doble que yo; pero muchas personas me lo han dicho y yo misma me he dado cuenta de lo astuta que soy. Por eso puedo responder la pregunta que te estoy haciendo, sin que tengas que decirme la razón.

Syaoran la miró, retándola. ― ¿Cuál es esa razón que presumes saber?.

La joven frunció el entrecejo, aceptando el reto que su mirada le imponía. ― El sexo con ellas era bueno.

El hombre se levantó inmediatamente para comenzar a reír. Y el estallido de las carcajadas de Syaoran, fue suficiente para que Sakura entendiera que estaba suponiendo había acertado en lo que le dijo. ― Es increíble que con esa cara inocente, se te ocurra de hablar de esto conmigo.

― Y sí has amado a una ―. Continuó ella, levantándose también y evadiendo el comentario de él.

El hombre le sonrió. ― No puedes saberlo, no estuviste ahí.

― Amaste a la mujer que conociste en París.

Syaoran se asombró demasiado al escucharla. Por eso la miró a los ojos, impresionado y preguntándose si acaso Sakura conocía a la mujer con la que había estado el París. ― ¿Cómo puedes saber eso!.

― Porque hace un rato, cuando me dijiste que habías estado en París y que tu estancia ahí no había sido agradable; te delataste horriblemente.

El apuesto hombre, parpadeó varias veces y luego comenzó a reír reiteradamente. ― ¿Qué te han enseñado en ese condenado internado, Sakura¿Qué has estado haciendo ahí?.

― Cosas que tú no puedes saber; porque eres demasiado viejo ―. Bromeó ella, encaminándose a la enorme casa.

Pero Syaoran la cogió de la cintura, acorralándola entre él y una de las paredes de madera que formaban el establo; para obligarla a verlo. Y Sakura se estremeció, sintiendo la fuerza de ese hombre que la había tomado por sorpresa.

― ¿Crees que puedes saber más de lo que yo sé, Sakura? ―. Le preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

― Ciertamente no ―. Aseguró ella, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban espantosamente al verlo tan de cerca y al sentir sus manos, cogiendo su pequeña cintura de esa manera tan perfecta. ― Pero a lo mejor tengo más experiencia de la que tú crees.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabes¿Con quién has estado?.

Ella entrecerró la mirada, escuchando aterrada; la vehemencia repentina con la que él le hablaba. ― No sé si no lo sabes, Syaoran. Pero el internado donde estoy; es un internado sólo de mujeres. Touya no permitiría que hubiera varones viviendo en el mismo lugar que yo. Él dice que sólo están llenos de hormonas explosivas que los harán buscarme para estar con ellos una noche y ser material en desecho, la mañana siguiente.

― ¿Por qué te desecharían a la mañana siguiente? ―. Le preguntó.

― Porque son como tú.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo, mirando los ojos verdes. Y arrepintiéndose horriblemente de haberla cogido por la cintura, porque ahora sentía que quería rodearla entre sus brazos para estrecharla, fuertemente. Esa condenada cría era preciosa. Tenía los parpados cargados de largas pestañas, unos ojos hermosísimos y una piel blanca; que se veía sumamente suave. Su nariz era pequeña y bien delineada, su boca tenía un tono ligeramente rosado. Su cintura era estrecha, bien delineada y sus caderas angostas. Quizás era por eso que se veía tan frágil a comparación con él. Era visible la diferencia que había entre la estatura de Sakura y él, esa niña apenas y le llegaba a los hombros.

Desde la corta, pero visible distancia a la que la tenía cogida; podía sentir el perfume de su rizada y larga cabellera. Una que se desparramaba sobre parte de su espalda hasta acabarse exactamente a la altura de sus pequeños senos de adolescente.

Cuando Syaoran se percato de las aberraciones que estaba pensando, volvió a mirarla a la cara; viendo horrorizado, el repentino sonrojo que él mismo había causado sobre las mejillas de la inexperimentada y demasiado joven Sakura.

― Pídeme que te suelte ―. Dijo él, sintiendo asustado; que por sí sólo le era imposible dejarla ir.

Pero Sakura simplemente se lo quedó mirando. Lo veía tan atentamente que apenas y había podido escucharlo. Era tan apuesto, tan varonil y con tanta experiencia; que le estaba arrancando los suspiros. La piel de él era menos blanca que la de ella, sus facciones eran menos pequeñas y su cabello castaño claro estaba hecho un desastre. Él tenía un aspecto desalineado insufrible, unos ojos seductores que eran del mismo color de su cabello, y una cicatriz pequeña en la ceja izquierda; que provocó a la joven preguntarse acerca de la vida que ese hombre habría llevado.

Para ella, Syaoran era el hombre más misterioso que conocía. Que recordara, él siempre tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios; aparentaba una tranquilidad exagerada y sin embargo, la forma en la que sus ojos la miraban en ese momento; parecían hablarle acerca de las cosas terribles por las que había pasado, parecían querer contarle acerca de un pasado sombrío y sumamente desconocido para ella y parecían rogarle porque lo mirara con ese cariño suyo, un cariño que jamás había recibido en ninguna etapa de su vida y que no había encontrado en ninguno de los millares de lugares a los que había viajado.

Sakura trató de mover la cabeza hacia otro lado, para no seguir sintiendo la tremenda intimidación que él comenzaba a provocar en ella; al percatarse de lo pequeña que la hacía sentir a su lado. Porque junto a él, era tan sólo una cría; una niña que estaba convirtiéndose en adolescente y a la que le faltaban por vivir la mitad de las cosas que él había vivido ya. Apenas era una niña de dieciséis años y él tenía exactamente el doble; treinta y dos años.

― Eres tan pequeña ―. Dijo el hombre, roncamente; sin darse cuenta de que ya había puesto su mano sobre una de las mejillas de ella, contemplando el sonrojo que permanecía en éstas y que bien sabía que era ocasionado por él mismo.

_«Y tú tan apuesto» _Pensó Sakura, incapaz de moverse ni un poco.

― ¡Kero, Kero! ―. Gritó la niña que estaba enajenada mirando al gato, en compañía de su hermano gemelo.

Y Syaoran soltó de manera inmediata y obligada a la adolescente, volteando para ver a la pequeña que gritaba; como si fuera su obligación tener que proteger a la cría del mundo que apenas empezaba a descubrir. Sakura suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. No sabía si estar agradecida por la intervención de su sobrina o por lo contrario; enojarse con ella por robarle la atención de ese hombre.

El animal estaba yéndose, y comprender que no quería quedarse a jugar con ellos; provocó que la niña rompiera en llanto y que su hermano corriera en busca del felino con el que se habían encariñado tanto.

― Y tú¿Adónde crees que vas? ―. Preguntó Syaoran, al niño; cerrándole el paso e impidiendo que fuera tras el gato.

― ¡Voy a buscar a Kero! ―. Le dijo el niño, con una autoridad que hizo preguntarse a Syaoran; qué le sucedía a los críos de ahora, que parecían tener tanta prisa por crecer.

Syaoran le sonrió, negando con la cabeza. ― No lo creo ―. Aseguró, cogiendo la mano del niño y levantando a su llorosa gemela del piso. ― Mejor vayamos adentro, si su madre descubre que los he dejado jugar con ese gato; no quiero pensar en lo que va a hacer.

El niño asintió, pensando que era mejor evitar el castigo de su madre y Emily abrazó el cuello del hombre; después de que él le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la frente.

― Sakurita ―. Dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Por supuesto que ella desvió sus ojos para no verlo, porque escuchar que la llamaba; la hizo sentir nerviosa. ― Llama a tus amigos. Ésta noche; tu hermano y Tomoyo han preparado una fiesta de bienvenida para ti. Se supone que no debí decirte, pero es mejor que lo sepas; si pasas demasiado tiempo junto a personas adultas, vas a crecer muy rápido y eso sería terrible. Porque luego no podría fastidiarte por ser tan pequeña y por anhelar crecer tan rápido.

La adolescente arrugó la nariz, haciendo una cara fea; a consecuencia del horrible comentario que ese hombre le había hecho. Y Syaoran le mostró la lengua, riéndose porque ella lo había visto de esa manera tan reprobatoria.

* * *

N/E¡Hola gente, he subido éste nuevo fic tan pronto Cloe me lo pasó. Aquí Syaoran se hace al que no quiere, pero con todo y la diferencia de edades; ha sido obvio que Saku le agrada más de lo que dice XP. En el caso de Sakura, eso defijarse en alguien mayor... suele pasar incluso en la vida real creo yo. Porque así somosalgunas chicas, enamoradizas. Y más aún si se trata de un chico con aire rebelde y pinta de niño malo XD. ¿Qué te ha parecido a ti?

¿Quieres que actualice pronto,

Entonces sabes que hacer:

¡Mínimo 6 reviews! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! New chapter!. Sip. Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por el recibimiento que le han dado a mi nuevo fic ;).

Muchos saludos a todos y espero sus comentarios.

Cloe.

**- I want you to want me -**

**2**

El cuarto de baño no estaba lejos de sus habitaciones. Por el contrario; la puerta de éste estaba entre los dos cuartos.

La recamara de huéspedes y la de Sakura se encontraban de frente. Cuando supopor la adolescente que su habitación colindaba con la de ella; Syaoran ni siquiera se inmutó. No le había molestado la idea y tampoco le había gustado. De modo que en ese entonces, él había permanecido indiferente.

Por supuesto que con el paso de los días, esa indiferencia suya había cambiado bastante. Porque estar tan cerca de esa niña; terminó por convertirse en una terrible pesadilla.

Si por las mañanas él abría la puerta y al mismo tiempo lo hacía ella; entonces Syaoran se encontraba con el semblante alegre y somnoliento de la adolescente y ella con el gesto perezoso que ese hombre traía al levantarse por las mañanas. Entonces él sacudía la cabeza para despabilarse y tratar inútilmente de ganarle la carrera hacia el cuarto de baño que ambos tenían que compartir. Desafortunadamente para el hombre, la chiquilla de ojos verdes se levantaba con mucha más energía que él; y por eso siempre terminaba ganándole la carrera. Porque mientras él todavía estaba bostezando y restregándose los ojos; ella ya había entrado al baño.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Sakura cerraba la puerta de ese cuarto y Syaoran comenzaba a aporrear la puerta; esperando a que la adolescente se apiadara de él y lo dejara entrar antes que ella.

Porque si la menor de los hermanos Van Der Pol ingresaba al baño para ducharse, significaba tener que esperar a que el 30 de febrero llegara; puesto que esa niña simplemente no salía una vez que había entrado a ducharse.

Syaoran rodó los ojos, tratando de descifrar la razón por la cual una mujer puede tardarse tanto tiempo bajo la regadera. Para alivio de él, a Sakura no se le había ocurrido tomar su baño en la bañera; porque entonces el tiempo que tendría que esperar a que saliera, sería todavía peor.

Esa cría llevaba una hora y cuarenta minutos en el baño. Estaba tan fastidiado de esperarla que incluso se había sentado en el piso, recargando su espalda sobre la puerta del baño y ya hasta estaba jugando con las hormigas que caminaban en el piso, a consecuencia de la atracción que el heno de la finca ejercía en ellas; pese a que la residencia en donde estaban se hallaba lejos del heno.

Mientras ella se daba su interminable baño, él la esperaba impacientemente fuera de éste y ya la había escuchado cantar todo el reparto de la obra de _Broadway_;_ 'The Phantom of the Opera'_, percatándose de dos cosas con eso. En primera, ella tenía una muy linda voz y dos; era fanática obsesiva de _Sarah __Brightman_ y de la ópera.

El hombre bostezó mientras escuchaba que Sakura ya había parado de cantar. Y se distrajo tanto pensando en eso, que cuando la joven abrió la puerta donde él se apoyaba mientras esperaba sentado; Syaoran cayó de espaldas sobre el piso del baño. Ella dio un paso para atrás, pegándose con las dos manos la falda que vestía a sus piernas.

El hombre estaba tumbado sobre el piso, mirando a Sakura. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ―. Le preguntó, esperando que ése hombre no la hubiera escuchado cantar.

― El tiempo que tarda una obra de Broadway, sin cambios de escena.

― ¡Ah! ―. Fue todo lo que Sakura dijo, apenada.

Y Syaoran se levantó del piso, mirando a la joven. ― ¿Puedo entrar ya a tomar una ducha o piensas seguir ensayando para la próxima obra de _Andrew Loyld Webber_? ―. Preguntó, ingresando al cuarto de baño.

Ella lo miró, enojada por la manera en que la criticaba. ― ¿Seguro que eres un chico, Syaoran?; es demasiado extraño que un hombre conozca de ópera.

Él se comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta, cuando se percató de que ella no salía del baño aún. ― A menos de que quieras comprobar eso, deberías salir de aquí y permitir que me bañe; a solas ―. Dijo el hombre, cogiendo a Sakura del brazo y sacándola del cuarto.

La adolescente se acomodó la alta coleta con la que había recogido sus rizos; después de que Syaoran había cerrado la puerta del baño al empujarla fuera de éste. ― ¡Como si hubiera alguien quien deseara comprobar lo 'hombre' que eres! ―. Le gritó, indignada por la manera en que la había echado del baño. Ella suspiró escuchando el silencio del hombre al otro lado de la puerta y después de que descendió las escaleras para ir a la cocina; se encontró con la imagen de Tomoyo, quien acomodaba los cabellos cafés de su hija. ― ¿Saldrás?.

La mujer volteó hacia su costado derecho, después de escuchar la voz femenina. ― Es el cumpleaños de uno de las amigas del colegio de Emily. Te preguntaría si quieres venir; pero creo que conozco tu respuesta ―. Comentó la joven esposa y Sakura negó con la cabeza desesperadamente; provocando que Tomoyo se riera. ― Supuse eso. Los chicos de tu edad detestan las fiestas de niños ―, Continuó, acercándose a las escaleras. ― ¡Touya, se hace tarde! ―. Gritó, esperando a que su marido bajara por esas escaleras.

― ¿Dónde está Robbie? ―. Preguntó Sakura, al no encontrar al niño cerca de su madre.

― Él no va. A la madre de la cumpleañera se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta únicamente con las niñas y sus madres; así que no puede venir.

― ¿Porqué va Touya entonces? ―. Interrogó la joven, mirando que su hermano bajaba las escaleras.

― Sólo va a llevarnos y más tarde nos recogerá. Él tiene una entrevista con un ganadero que quiere venderle un terreno.

Sakura alzó las cejas, despidiéndose de su hermano, la niña y la esposa; mientras ingresaba a la sala. ― Buen día ―, Dijo ella, mirando al gemelo varón comer cereal sobre el sofá al mismo tiempo que veía un programa infantil en la televisión. ― ¿Hoy no buscas a Kero?.

El niño negó con la cabeza, sacando de su boca la brillante cuchara de plata y mirando a Sakura. ― Syaoran tiene un mejor plan.

― Y¿Cuál es ese?.

― Comprar a un gato niña.

― Una gata, Robbie ―. Corrigió ella, ingresando a la cocina, seguida por el pequeño. ― ¿Porqué quiere comprar Syaoran una gata?.

― Dice que si compramos una, Kero vendrá a la casa para estar con ella y que luego habrán muchos gatos niños aquí.

Sakura respiró profundamente al escuchar el absurdo plan de ese hombre y las cosas que ponía en la cabeza influenciable del hijo de Tomoyo. ― Eso no es un mejor plan. Es sólo una manera de meterse en problemas; cuando tu madre sepa lo que están tramando ―. Aseguró, poniéndose de puntillas para abrir una gaveta y sacar un plato hondo de ésta. Infortunadamente para ella, después de que había dejado el traste sobre la mesa y de que visualizó la caja del cereal de chocolate que quería comerse; tuvo que caminar hacia el estante para notar que ese mueble estaba mucho más alto de lo que ella recordaba y le era difícil alcanzar la caja. Así que comenzó a brincar para poder alcanzarla.

Tras varios intentos, finalmente la caja estaba cediendo y cada vez la tenía más cerca. ― ¿Quién te ha servido el desayuno? ―. Preguntó ella, conciente de que el niño comía el mismo cereal que ella.

― Papá ―. Dijo Robbie, mirando a Sakura brincar varias veces más, antes de que una mano más grande que la suya cogiera la caja que ella trataba de alcanzar de una manera desesperada.

La adolescente suspiró, apunto de agradecerle a Syaoran por haberle bajado la caja. ― Con razón. Touya es un gigante, tenía que haber sido él quien pusiera la caja tan arriba.

El hombre que no había escuchado el comentario de Sakura, vertió un poco del cereal dentro del vacío y hondo plato que tenía en su mano y luego de cerrar la caja; volvió a colocar ésta sobre el mueble. Y antes de que se separara de ella, Syaoran le guiño un ojo; como retándola a que alcanzara la caja. Sakura vio devastada lo que él había hecho, porque sabía que ese hombre era consiente de que quería la caja y todavía así; la había vuelto a poner sobre ese estante.

― Un adulto que come cereal para niños ―. Comentó Sakura, tratando de mofarse de ese sujeto cruel que había vuelto a poner la caja a lo alto.

― Una cría con complejo de adulta, que no puede alcanzar una caja ―. Dijo él, defendiéndose de la observación de Sakura; sin querer explicarle que tenía un delirio enfermizo por el chocolate.

Y sintiéndose derrotada por la horrible acusación del hombre; ella prefirió dejar la caja de cereal y revisar lo que había dentro del frigorífico.

Syaoran trató de no reírse al advertir la resignación de Sakura. Y cuando se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina; él miró que el gemelo varón de su amiga jugaba a pescar con la cuchara el cereal que nadaba en la leche, mientras tenía un gesto que delataba su evidente fastidio. De modo que revolvió los cabellos del niño de ojos azules, provocando con eso que él volteara a verlo. ― ¿Porqué un niño como tú esta tan aburrido?.

― Mamá y papá salieron ―. Dijo él, a modo de respuesta y recargando su cabeza sobre su mano pequeña.

Syaoran alzó una ceja, cogiendo con sus manos el cereal que había puesto en el planto; sin que tuviera leche. ― ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ―. Le preguntó, comiéndose las hojuelas de chocolate.

― Llevaron a Emily a una fiesta sólo para niñas ―. Explicó Sakura, hablando en lugar de su sobrino.

El hombre volteó un poco su cuerpo para mirar a la adolescente que le había respondido. Él sonrió al ver que ella preparaba crepas en una sartén. ― ¿Eso existe¿Hay fiestas sólo para niñas?.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. ― Si hay reuniones sólo para mujeres y despedidas de solteros sólo para hombres, supongo que también puede haber fiestas para niñas.

― Así que tu madre y hermana se han ido a divertir con sus amigas y te han dejado sólo ―. Le dijo al niño, volteando para verlo asentir y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura. ― Quiero suponer que Touya tenía sus propios asuntos. No puedo imaginármelo en una fiesta de mujeres y niñas ―.

Sakura sonrió, divertida. ― Sí, él tenía que verse con un vendedor de terrenos o algo así ―. Murmuró ella, poniendo sobre un plato las crepas que había preparado y sacando la miel de la alacena. ― ¿Podrías imaginarte la cara horrorizada que Touya tendría si estuviera en medio de una fiesta infantil con un montón de niñas gritando y corriendo por toda la casa y varias madres, criticando a sus maridos y hablando de cosas de mujeres?.

Syaoran se rió un poco. ― Y¿Porqué no has ido tú?.

― Porque es una fiesta para niñas y señoras. No entro en ninguna de las clasificaciones.

― Por supuesto que lo haces, sin duda alguna; no estarías con las señoras pero podrías irte con las amigas de Emily, no hay mucha diferencia de edad.

Ella cogió una cuchara para untarle la miel a sus crepas, escuchando el nuevo cometario molesto del hombre. ― Emily tiene seis años ―. Le recordó.

― ¿Y tú cuantos más¿Dos?.

― ¡Son diez años de diferencia, tonto! ―. Le gritó, furiosa y arrojando la cuchara al aire; con el fin de lastimarlo. ― ¡Syaoran Spencer, qué molesto eres! ―. Reclamó, maldiciendo que él hubiera tenido tiempo para esquivar la cuchara.

El hombre que se estaba riendo a causa de la ira de la adolescente, se levantó de su lugar para recoger la cuchara y luego alzó la cabeza del aburrido niño, para mirarlo. ― Te gustan los gatos¿Cierto? ―, A modo de respuesta, Robbie cabeceó afirmativamente. ― Cámbiate esa pijama y cepíllate los dientes. Vamos a visitar a unos bastante grandes.

Robbie lo miró ingenuamente y confundido. ― ¿Dónde hay gatos grandes, Syaoran?.

― En el zoológico.

A la mención de las palabras de él, los ojos azules del niño brillaron jubilosamente. Se levantó para abrazar a Syaoran y luego salió corriendo de la cocina, a la velocidad que sus cortas piernas le dieran; con tal de cambiarse lo más pronto posible. ― ¿Porqué estás haciendo eso? ―. Le preguntó Sakura, dejando su desayuno sobre la mesa.

― Porque es terrible que un niño de su edad se comporte como un adulto aburrido en sus vacaciones ―. Respondió, dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa y sentándose nuevamente.

Sakura sonrió, traviesamente. ― ¿Porqué tienes esa obsesión por hacer de la infancia algo duradero?.

― Porque cuando tenía la edad de Robbie, yo ya era un adulto, Sakura.

Ella lo miró confundida. ― También tú fuiste un niño¿Cierto?.

― Por supuesto. Pero no tenía la inocencia de uno y tampoco pude disfrutar de la infancia que tenía en ese entonces. Así que tuve la edad de Robbie y la tuya; pero muy diferentemente de ustedes, no hubo nadie que me enseñara cómo ser un niño y sí todo lo contrario. Porque las personas que estaban alrededor de mí, me obligaban a crecer a un ritmo desesperado; sin que lograran darse cuenta.

Sakura se sintió mal por haber preguntado eso. Porque aunque la voz ronca y la ligera sonrisa del hombre no delataran tristeza por eso que decía; sí lo hacían sus ojos. _«¿Qué es lo que has vivido, Syaoran?. ¿Por cuántas cosas has pasado?»_ Pensó, recordando que Tomoyo había guardado silencio unos días atrás; cuando comenzaron a hablar acerca de éste hombre. ― ¿Fueron tus padres esas personas que te obligaron a crecer?.

― Esto sabe bien ―. Dijo él, probando las crepas que Sakura había puesto sobre la mesa y sin intenciones de contestar la pregunta de la adolescente.

Ella le sonrió cariñosamente, en el momento en que los ojos castaños la habían evadido al escuchar su pregunta. Como Syaoran había movido la cabeza para zafarse de los ojos verdes de la adolescente; ella vio por un momento la pequeña cicatriz que tenía sobre una de sus cejas. De modo que prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación. ― También sé cocinar otras cosas ―. Comentó.

El hombre alzó las cejas, encantado con lo que ella había dicho y comiéndose el desayuno de Sakura. ― ¿Qué sabes hacer que tenga sabor a chocolate?.

― Pasteles, bombones, budín y galletas. ¿Quieres algo de eso, Podría preparártelo más tarde.

Él asintió de una manera tan enérgica que Sakura comenzó a reírse. ― Voy a amarte por eso.

Y Sakura suspiró, sintiendo algo demasiado confuso dentro de ella; en el momento en que el apuesto Syaoran le había dicho eso. ― Entonces te cocinaré por toda la vida ―. Murmuró, sin que él pudiera escucharla. Ese comentario suyo pareció sorprenderla hasta a ella misma. Porque sus mejillas se le enrojecieron de forma demasiado repentina.

Afortunadamente para ella; a Syaoran le fue imposible percatarse de su sonrojo porque en ese momento, Robbie los interrumpió con un grito alegre y sumamente estridente. El niño ya estaba listo para salir y de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina. A Syaoran le provocó reírse al notar la energía del hijo de su mejor amigo y a Sakura le provocó derretirse, al mirar la sonrisa preciosa que estaba en el divino rostro del hombre.

Cierto. Syaoran Spencer era molesto, pero también era encantador. Porque mientras estaban en el parque Zoológico de _Preston_, _Lancashire_, _Inglaterra_; él no había parado de hacer reír a su sobrino y de hacerla sonreír a ella. ― Emily va a enojarse cuando sepa que hemos traído a su hermano al zoológico, sin ella ―. Aseguró Sakura, comiendo el helado de fresa que tenía en su mano.

― ¡Cierto! ―. Dijo Robbie, jalando a Syaoran para sacarlo de la banqueta donde estaban sentados desde hace un rato y obligarlo a seguir con su paseo por el enorme parque. ― Por eso no voy a decírselo.

― Tu madre se lo habrá dicho ya, cuando le hablamos para decirle que te traeríamos aquí ―. Comentó la adolescente. ― Va a ser mejor que te alejes de ella cuando lleguemos a la casa.

― Sí ―, Aceptó. ― Porque ella no sólo es fea. También es mala y siempre está molestando.

Syaoran comenzó a reírse, pensando que era irónico que ese niño pensara que su hermana era fea; cuando eran gemelos idénticos. ― ¡Ah, pero lo que ella hizo fue alta traición ―, Dijo él, jugando y mirando al gemelo varón que le cogía la mano para obligarlo a levantarse sin éxito. ― Porque te ha dejado para irse con sus amigas.

― ¡Cierto! ―. Exclamó, aceptando lo que el adulto le decía; de la misma manera en que había aprobado el comentario que Sakura le había hecho respecto a su hermana. ― ¿Eso quiere decir que las niñas son malas?.

― Eso quiere decir que no se puede confiar en ellas ―, Le explicó el hombre, sin moverse de la banqueta. ― Que debes tener cuidado en lo que les dices porque son tan impredecibles que nunca sabes cuando van a salir con un disparate.

A Sakura no le pareció en absoluto el comentario de Syaoran y por eso terminó por embarrarle su helado sobre la mejilla derecha. Robbie comenzó a reír, mientras el hombre arrebataba la servilleta de las manos de Sakura. ― Es precisamente eso a lo que me refería ―. Confesó él, limpiándose la cara al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las risas divertidas de la adolescente y el niño.

― Lo que Syaoran trata de explicarte, de una manera tonta ―; Interrumpió Sakura. ― Es que sólo tienes que buscar la manera en la que vas a decirle a Emily que te trajimos aquí. Pero tienes una muy buena cuartada; dile que Syaoran te ha traído y él se las arreglará cuando tu temperamental hermana se dé la vuelta para pelarse con él en lugar tuyo.

A Robbie le pareció una magnífica idea lo que Sakura le había dicho. Por eso asintió con la cabeza y luego vio que Syaoran agradecía a su tía por tener la delicadeza de meterlo en problemas. ― ¿También le temes a una niña de seis años, Syaoran? ―. Le preguntó ella, mofándose del hombre.

― Sí, si es como tú ―. Aseguró, mirándola.

― ¿Cómo soy yo?.

― Violenta, sádica y vil ―. Ella sonrió, comiendo de su helado y provocando con su silencio la mirada sorprendida de Syaoran. ― ¿No vas a decirme nada esta vez?.

― _Nope_ ―. Negó, sonriéndole aún.

― Y eso es porque ―… Dijo él, tratando de que ella le explicara la razón de su repentina sonrisa.

― Porque estamos en un lugar público y lo que me provoca hacerte es tan 'violento, sádico y vil'; que no puede ser visto por tantas personas y en especial por mi sobrino pequeño ―. Le explicó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y Syaoran suspiró, precavido. ― ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que te provoca hacerme?.

― ¿Listo para lo peor? ―. Le preguntó, divertida al advertir el dejo de temor que había en los ojos castaños.

El hombre cabeceó, afirmativamente. ― Prefiero que hayan testigos.

Cuando Sakura se levantó de la banqueta; cogió las sienes de Syaoran y luego lo besó en la frente, cariñosamente. El hombre se la quedó mirando completamente incrédulo, incluso cuando ella ya estaba a unos metros de él y de su sobrino; tirando en el basurero el vaso desechable donde estuvo su helado. Robbie levantó una ceja al notar la mirada perdida del hombre que lo había llevado al parque zoológico; y luego pasó una de sus manos frente a los ojos castaños, para despabilarlo y hacerlo reaccionar.

Sakura le había hecho una seña al hombre, explicándole con ésta que entraría por un segundo al sanitario público del parque. Por supuesto que cuando se miró a los ojos en el espejo del baño; se sintió tan apenada por lo que había hecho que se percató de la visible tonalidad rosada de sus suaves mejillas.

Él le provocaba eso. La hacía sonrojarse y hasta cometer tonterías como la que acababa de hacer, sin que tuviera el suficiente autocontrol para evitarlo. _«Oh, Syaoran»_ Pensó, mordiéndose una de sus uñas.

El aludido continuaba maldiciendo la condenada belleza que esa cría tenía; incluso cuando ya las estrellas adornaban el cielo, ese mismo día que ya se había convertido en noche.

Syaoran mantuvo el cigarro presionado entre sus labios. Verla le hacía preguntarse cuándo fue que se había puesto tan bonita.

No es natural que una niña de su edad pareciera una muñeca, frágil y con una feminidad tan exagerada que la hacía casi pasar por una mujer.

O quizás era él quien aún no podía creerse que la adolescente sobre la que sus ojos eran incapaces de moverse; fuera la misma niña que estaba en sus recuerdos. Le era casi imposible de creer que esa jovencita enfrente de él, fuera la niña de nueve años junto a la que se pasaba los días, tumbados sobre los verdes pastizales que decoraban la finca desde lo lejos.

Ella estaba parada junto a un caballo blanco, cepillando el pelaje de éste. Su vestido verde pastel le moldeaba el talle. Los bordes de las abultadas mangas eran del mismo color que el cuello cuadrado tenía en la orilla; un tono rosa pálido. Y la falda de éste mismo, se mecía ligeramente cuando el fresco aire de la noche la movía. ― ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche, Syaoran? ―. Preguntó Sakura, conciente de que ese hombre estaba a unos metros de distancia; sentado sobre la barda de madera que rodeaba el terreno de recreo para los caballos.

El hombre sonrió, levantándose de la cerca y aproximándose a la niña que atendía al caballo. ― ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? ―. Inquirió, a sabiendas de que Sakura no había volteado ni una sola vez para mirarlo desde que él estaba ahí, cerca de ella.

― Por el olor del cigarro que tienes en las manos ―, Le explicó, aún sin que se volteara para verlo. ― Escuché que te montabas sobre la cerca. No estaba segura de si se trataba de ti, pero sentir el olor a tabaco me hizo asegurarme de que en efecto; eras tú. Touya no fuma y mucho menos Tomoyo. Por el contrario, tú tienes ese hábito desde que eras un adolescente. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque solías hacerlo por las tardes, en compañía de mi padre mientras hablaban de cosas que en ese entonces; yo no podía entender.

Syaoran sonrió, arrojando lejos la colilla del cigarro que acababa de terminarse. ― ¿Qué más recuerdas, Sakura?.

― Que a papá le gustaba cabalgar temprano en las mañanas, igual que a ti. Él siempre madrugaba para hacerlo antes de irse a la ciudad y tú lo acompañabas los sábados por la mañana; cuando no ibas al colegio ―. Recordó. ― Y los domingos, ustedes dos y Touya salían de pesca. Yo odiaba que se fueran. Te detestaba por llevarte a mi padre tan temprano por la mañana en el único día libre que tenía; y al mismo tiempo lo detestaba a él y a Touya por apartarme de ti, porque eras la persona que pasaba más tiempo conmigo. Eras un muchacho ocioso que siempre me fastidiaba y que infaliblemente, después de discutir conmigo; terminaba jugando a mi lado. Le hacíamos bromas a mamá; molestábamos a Tomoyo y a Touya, y hacíamos otras travesuras.

― Eras una niña muy inquieta. Siempre tenías energía.

― Y a ti siempre te han fascinado los niños ―. Aseguró Sakura, jalando las riendas del caballo que un rato antes había montado, para hacerlo caminar con ella y llevarlo de regreso al establo. Todavía tenía el cepillo del animal en una de sus manos. ― Aunque pensándolo bien, ahora que has encontrado un nuevo interés en las mujeres; no puedo decidirme porqué te gusta hacer más. Si jugar con los niños o con las mujeres.

― Eso depende ―. Dijo él, siguiendo los pasos de la adolescente.

Y Sakura alzó una ceja. ― ¿Qué quieres decir?.

― Que depende de la clase de juego de la que estés hablando. Tienes razón, me gustan los niños; son traviesos y divertidos. Pero con las mujeres, uno puede hacer cosas que con los niños son imposibles. Especialmente con las que tienen más de dieciséis años.

Sakura rodó los ojos, enojada porque de una manera reiterada; Syaoran comenzaba a hablarle como si fuera una niña. ― Como acostarte con ellas ―. Destacó, a su defensa. Y Syaoran sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía, provocando que la adolescente arrugara el entrecejo. ― Eres un mujeriego.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. ― No voy a discutirte eso.

Y Sakura lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo con eso que él estallara en una carcajada. ― ¡No tienes vergüenza! ―. Dijo ella, continuando su camino mientras escuchaba la risa de ese descarado hombre y lo dejaba atrás.

La adolescente no llevaba más de seis pasos de distancia cuando él la alcanzó. Y luego le arrebató las riendas del caballo; para montarse sobre éste con una facilidad tremenda. A continuación, él inclinó un poco su cuerpo y le extendió su mano a Sakura. Ella lo miró sin entender. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

― Son las ocho y una niña como tú ya debería de estar en la cama. Pero hoy, te daré permiso de desvelarte ―. Le explicó, bromeando un poco. Y después notar la cara fea que ella había puesto al escucharlo, y de mirar que le mostraba su lengua; él le guiñó un ojo. ― Ven conmigo ―. Pidió, todavía con la mano extendida.

Sakura suspiró, sin entender porqué había arrojado el cepillo del caballo al piso y la razón por la cual estaba cogiendo la mano de ese hombre; quien la ayudó a montarse al caballo. Así que la adolescente se quedó sentada sobre el animal y delante Syaoran, que al ordenarle al caballo que corriera; mantenía sus brazos pagados a ella y casi abrazándola. ― Fue tu padre quien me enseñó a cabalgar ―. Comentó Syaoran, cuando ya estaban apartados del establo y de la residencia de la familia Van Der Pol. ― Jamás lo hice bien ―. Recordó. ― Pero exactamente a la tercera noche de su fallecimiento, me levanté de la cama porque no lograba conciliar el sueño. Y vine aquí, monté el primer caballo que encontré y luego lo hice correr. De la misma manera en que lo hago ahora.

― Parecería que tuviste la facilidad de cabalgar desde siempre.

― Eso es lo que todos dicen ―. Aseguró. ― Pero no es así. No aprendí a hacerlo sino hasta que tuve veinticinco años.

― Ya eras mayor ―. Murmuró Sakura. Y Syaoran asintió. ― Esa misma noche, bajé del caballo después de hacerlo correr dos horas enteras. Y luego me tiré de rodillas sobre el heno que cubre el suelo del establo. Creo que lloré otras dos horas más ―. Continuó, sonriendo como resultado de sus memorias.

― ¿Lloraste porque habías logrado motar al caballo? ―. Inquirió, levantando una ceja.

― No ―. Negó con seguridad. ― Lloré porque la muerte de tu padre me había devastado. Porque fue ese mismo día cuando me percaté de que jamás había querido a alguien como lo quise a él. _Fujitaka_ fue como un padre para mí, Sakura. Me dio todo lo que no tuve en mi familia. Me educó por siete largos años, me brindó su paciencia, un hogar cálido y sobretodas las cosas; me dio su cariño. Un cariño que no creí que existiera hasta el momento en el que pisé este lugar. El recibimiento que tu hermano y tus padres me dieron cuando crucé las puertas de entrada para quedarme aquí, fue lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida. Jamás voy a poder pagarle a Touya por su amistad. El tiempo que pasé aquí, fue sin duda alguna la mejor temporada de mi vida. Me sentía querido, había ganado el amor de un padre y una madre, un hermano y hasta una hermanita ―. Sakura sonrió finalmente, notando la manera amorosa en la que ese hombre hablaba. ― Tú no eras más grande que una almohada el día en que te conocí. Apenas y tenías dos años y fue fascinante verte aprender a caminar, escuchar tus primeras palabras e incluso atenderte cuando estabas enferma.

― ¿Porqué te fuiste, Syaoran¿Porqué no te quedaste con nosotros?.

― Era un recién egresado y buscaba empleo. Cuando me llamaron desde Paris, para decirme que habían aceptado mi cédula profesional y que me ofrecían un puesto laboral; Fujitaka y yo nos volvimos locos. No era mi primer empleo, pero sí era la primera vez que trabajaría como un profesionista. Por eso no pude rechazar la oferta y con el impulso que tu padre me dio una vez más; decidí irme.

― Mi papá y mi madre murieron un año después de que te fuiste ―. Recordó Sakura. ― Para mí fue terrible. Todavía resentía tu partida y enterarme que mi padre y mamá se habían ido para siempre…

― Terminó por enfermarte ―. Interrumpió él. ― Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo demasiado bien las noches que Touya, Tomoyo y yo; pasábamos en el hospital por ti.

― Y yo recuerdo cuando entraste por la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba en ese lugar. Con el terrible discurso que me diste; me hiciste sanar enseguida ―, Le dijo, levantando la cabeza para ver que él miraba el camino que tenían delante de ellos; montados sobre el enorme caballo que corría velozmente. ― Nadie me había dicho nunca que era la niña más consentida y egoísta. En ese momento no entendía porqué habías regresado a Preston con ese enojo hacia mí. Pero verte cada noche a mi lado, sentado frente a la cama del hospital; me hizo entender que me habías hablado de esa forma para hacerme entender que no era la única que resentía la muerte de mis padres.

― Aquella vez te hablé tan feamente; que todavía recuerdo las lágrimas que tenías en los ojos. Eras una niña aún más pequeña de lo que ahora eres, me entristeció verte así; pero no puedo decir que me arrepiento de haberte hablado de esa forma, porque fue gracias a eso que te recuperaste.

― ¡Mira! —. Gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo y señalando con su mano las luces de colores que se veían cercanas, en el horizonte. ― Son luciérnagas.

Él jaló el arnés del caballo y éste se detuvo. Y Sakura sonrió, contemplando los millares de luces que se movían de un lado a otro; alrededor de ambos y también a lo lejos.

Ella ya había acomodado la cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo su delicioso aroma. ― No te lo he dicho, Syaoran. Hace cuatro días que llegué aquí; y hasta hoy no te he dicho lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo. Llegué a pensar que quizás no volvería a verte.

― Pueden pasar diez años sin que venga. Pero te aseguro que el día menos esperado; me verán entrar por la puerta de esa residencia suya. No van a librarse de mí, Sakurita. Ustedes son la parte más importante de mi vida, son mi familia ―. Diciendo eso, él descendió del caballo; mirando a la adolescente que se había quedado sentada sobre éste. ― ¿Qué hay de ti, durante éstos cuatro días hemos hablado un sinnúmero de cosas acerca de mí; y siento que casi no sé nada sobre ti.

― Eres mayor, Syaoran. Todo lo que yo diga te parecerá una niñería.

El hombre sonrió, ayudándola a descender del caballo blanco. Y luego se recostó sobre el verde pasto, respirando el aroma agradable de éste mientras Sakura recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, recostada sobre el piso al igual que el hombre. ― ¿Algún enamorado?.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. ― No uno que me guste lo suficiente como para querer pasar mi tiempo con él.

― Esa respuesta me dice que sí hay alguien detrás de la revoltosa Sakura ―. Dijo él, mirándola en el momento en que la adolescente levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

― Ciertamente, no estoy interesada ―. Confesó.

Y él se rió un poco, notando la verdadera falta de interés que ella mostraba al hablar del adolescente que estaría pretendiéndola. ― Háblame de algo; tus amigos, el colegio, primer beso ―… Sakura enrojeció, sentándose sobre el pasto de manera inmediata. Syaoran alzó las cejas, sentándose de la misma manera que ella; al notar el efecto que su último comentario había tenido en Sakura. ― ¡Así que sí hay un primer beso! ―. Dedujo el hombre, sonriendo divertido mientras miraba el sonrojo que estaba coloreado en las mejillas de la adolescente. ― Háblame acerca de eso¿Quién ha sido¿Qué edad tenías¿Cómo fue? ―. Le preguntó, muy curioso.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, apenada por las cosas que él decía mientras ella se colocaba algunos rizos detrás de su oreja; como un ademán de nerviosismo. ― Primero tengo que decirte que estás suponiendo mal.

Syaoran vio cómo ella escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, los cuales recargaba encima de sus piernas flexionadas. ― ¿Qué es lo que estoy suponiendo mal?.

― No hay un primer beso.

Él cogió la cintura de la adolescente de una manera tan repentina, que ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza como resultado de su sorpresa. Y fue por eso que Syaoran se percató del rojo intenso que estaba en el rostro precioso de esa niña. ― Y ―… Dijo él, suavemente mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura, todavía cogiéndola de la cintura. ― Estás toda colorada porque; eso es malo, o porque quizás es incómodo hablar de esto ―. Continuó, suponiendo las razones que hacían que ella se sintiera tan apenada.

Sakura suspiró, casi deshaciéndose al sentir la manera en que él se acomodaba sobre su hombro y la forma en que la cogía con tanta facilidad de la cintura. Por supuesto, su manera de hablar cariñosa; también había sido un factor que provocó su intenso suspiro. ― Hablar de esto contigo, Syaoran; me hace sentir demasiado ingenua. Tú sabes tanto, has vivido muchas cosas y yo…

― A ti te falta demasiado por vivir ―. Interrumpió él, casi prohibiéndole con esa interrupción suya; a que se atreviera a decir alguna tontería.

― ¿Cómo es? ―. Inquirió, tímidamente y después de un rato de silencio.

Syaoran sonrió, cerrando los ojos y suponiendo lo que ella le preguntaba. De cualquier forma; fingió que no la entendía. ― ¿Cómo es qué?.

― Un beso.

― Suave, húmedo e instintivo ―, Sakura alzó una ceja, mirando los ojos castaños. ― Es suave porque así son los labios de una mujer; blandos y cálidos. Y es instintivo porque cuando el deseo de besar a la persona termina por dominarte, simplemente se da. La besas, sin importar el momento y las circunstancias. Por último; terminas olvidándote hasta de quién eres, porque te hace perder la cabeza.

― Y es húmedo porque hay un intercambio de saliva inevitable ―. Supuso ella, sin que le agradara ésta última razón. Syaoran comenzó a reírse como resultado de lo que la adolescente había dicho.

― Sí, un beso es exactamente así ―. Le aseguró, todavía riéndose.

― Puedo esperar ―. Murmuró, notando como él jugaba con su mano femenina, notoriamente más pequeña que la suya.

― Por supuesto que puedes, Sakurita ―. Dijo Syaoran, viendo el anillo que adornaba uno de los dedos de ella. Ese mismo que le había obsequiado el día en que regresó a su hogar. ― Porque de ser con amor, tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas dificultades que variarán dependiendo de la persona a quien decidas querer. Y evidentemente, tú aún no estás lista para esas responsabilidades.

― Cuando te enamoraste de esa mujer en París¿Tuviste muchas responsabilidades?.

― Millones. Pero en ese entonces creía que todo lo que hiciera por ella valía la pena.

― ¿Es con ella con quien estuviste a punto de casarte?.

― No ―. Negó.

― ¿Qué ha pasado con la mujer de París?.

― No tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ella era estudiante en una escuela de artes y quería comprometerse más conmigo. Pero yo soy un hombre que vive de su trabajo. No tengo posesiones importantes, no cuento con un patrimonio y por si fuera poco; yo ya sabía que casarme no es algo que quiera hacer. Cuando ella notó que por mi parte, no podía ofrecerle nada más; se dio la vuelta y me dejó.

― Para haberla amado, no hablas de ella con despecho.

― Porque no la odio por haberse ido. Tenía razón de hacerlo ―. Le explicó.

Sakura suspiró. ― Si estuviera en tu lugar, rabiaría cada vez que tuviera que hablar acerca de ella.

― Eso es porque tú eres adolescente e insegura.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrándole con ese gesto que no le había gustado lo que le dijo. ― Y supongo que tú, no eres para nada inseguro ―. Murmuró. El hombre la había escuchado, pero se limitó a sonreír. ― Dime una cosa, Syaoran. Después de haber estado con tantas mujeres; ¿Qué es lo que te hace escoger a la siguiente¿La comparas con las demás?.

Él negó con la cabeza. ― Nunca he comparado a nadie. Si las escojo como compañeras, es porque me gustan. Porque su personalidad me agrada, porque pueden complementarme con su compañía ―. Aseguró, acariciándole los dedos de sus manos, con uno de los suyos. ― Son exactamente las mismas razones por las que ellas me escogen, Sakura. Son esas las razones por las que las personas están juntas.

― No en todas las ocasiones ―. Dijo Sakura. ― Mei Ling y yo tenemos una amiga que tiene un novio.

Syaoran levantó una de sus cejas. ― ¿No está con esa persona por las razones que te he dicho?.

― Ella sí ―, Aseguró. ― Pero no el muchacho con el que está. Porque él está junto a ella por sexo.

Y él tuvo que voltear la cabeza a su costado, para mirar los ojos verdes de Sakura. ― ¿Porqué una niña de dieciséis años está con un crío que la quiere para acostarse con ella?.

― Mei Ling y yo le hicimos esa misma pregunta. Y nos dio una respuesta tan terrible que aún estamos en el proceso de decidir si debemos creerle o no. A ella siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, por eso todavía estamos evaluando su respuesta.

― ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?.

― Que perdió la virginidad a los catorce años ―. Syaoran hizo un ruido y luego comenzó a reír, incontrolablemente.

― Tengo que pedirte que te separes de esa niña cuando regreses a ese internado ―, Pidió, mirando el rostro de la adolescente y tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. ― Parece peligrosa ―. Bromeó.

― Dudo que tenga que logre influenciarme en algo, Syaoran. Hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, no tengo a un chico tomándome de la mano y restregándose a mi cuerpo.

― ¡Por Dios, no! ―. Exclamó, agradecido. ― Y en efecto. Hasta ahora, esa cría no ha logrado influenciarte. Eso puedo notarlo sin que me lo digas.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para verlo. ― ¿Cómo puedes notar eso?.

El hombre sonrió. ― Porque te sonrojas con sólo hablar de un beso, pequeña ―. Le explicó, levantándose del piso y dándole la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse. ― Vamos ya, tenemos algo más que una hora aquí y te he sacado de la casa sin avisar. Van a preocuparse si nos tardamos más.

― No van a preocuparse, Syaoran. Tomoyo y Touya se habrán dado cuenta de que estoy contigo.

Él hizo una cara graciosa, provocando que Sakura; quien ya montaba al caballo, comenzara a reírse. ― Entonces van a preocuparse todavía más.

― Podría ser, pero no lo creo ―… Insistió Sakura. A diferencia de ella, Syaoran no había subido al caballo. Él había preferido caminar mientras jalaba de manera suave el arnés del animal, para hacerlo caminar hasta el establo al lado de éste. ― Porque ellos no saben la manera en la que me estabas mirando mientras cepillaba a _Seabiscuit __―_. Murmuró, palmeando la crin del caballo blanco.

Syaoran volteó la cabeza hacia su costado derecho para ver a esa cría, preguntándose cómo demonios pudo haberse percatado de que la miraba con tanta atención; un rato antes de salir del terreno de la finca.

Esa fue una duda que no salió de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando jugaba ajedrez al lado de su amigo de la infancia; en la sala de la preciosa y enorme residencia unas cuantas horas más tarde. ― Touya¿Sakura puede hablar con los animales? ―. Le preguntó, tan seriamente que el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, cogiendo el alfil de cristal negro; rompió en una carcajada.

― Ella nos ha dado una que otra sorpresa también, Syaoran. Pero dudo que sea capaz de hablar con los animales ―, Comentó, colocando su pieza en una casilla transparente del cristalino ajedrez. El hombre de ojos castaños, estiró su brazo para alcanzar el platillo de _muffins_ de chocolate que había dejado sobre la mesa del billar; a unos cortos pasos de donde estaban. ― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.

― Un comentario que hizo ―. Dijo, degustando el panecillo de chocolate y sin pensar ni siquiera en la mínima posibilidad de decirle al hombre que estaba frente a él; que su hermana se había dado cuenta de que la estaba espiando, hace unas cuantas horas atrás. ― ¿Dónde diablos ha aprendido a cocinar así esta niña? ―. Le preguntó, cambiando el tema y casi derritiéndose con el sabor de lo que estaba comiendo. Él ya sabía que tenía una obsesión con cualquier cosa que estuviera hecha con chocolate y no obstante; no podía quitarle crédito a la cocinera, porque ella había preparado ese dulce maravillosamente bien.

― Está tomando un taller de cocina en el colegio al que asiste. Lleva poco más de un año.

Syaoran suspiró. ― A lo mejor ese internado no ha tenido tan desastrosos resultados en ella, como tú dices.

― Me parece maravilloso que digas eso. Porque pagar el cuentón que cuestan las colegiaturas de Sakura; me ha dejado sin un céntimo.

Syaoran parpadeó, mascando el suave dulce y echando un rápido vistazo a los alrededores de la mansión y de la finca de los Van Der Pol. Él estaba conciente que existían otras tres más, de igual o mayor tamaño que ésta; las cuales también pertenecían al par de hermanos. Además, notaba lo bien vestidos que Touya y su familia siempre estaban. Sakura había recibido de obsequio de cumpleaños un _BMW_ y Tomoyo, junto con su marido; eran dueños de seis automóviles costosísimos y del año. Por si fuera poco, Touya pagaba una cantidad exagerada por el preescolar de sus hijos y los seis pares de caballos que tenían en el enorme establo; eran los animales más costosos que había visto.

― No estoy muy seguro de la razón ―, Murmuró Syaoran, sarcástico. ― Pero me es un poco difícil de creer que tengas idea de lo que es estar 'sin un céntimo'.

Touya se encogió de hombros, haciendo una cara de terror; en el momento en que Syaoran había vuelto a ganar la partida de ajedrez. ― ¿Otra vez! ―. Dijo él, sorprendido. ― ¿Cómo puedo perder enfrente de un sujeto que no para de comer y de hablar, sin que le preste la menor atención al tablero?.

Syaoran empezó a reírse, viendo que su amigo cogía la copa de vino tinto para tratar de calmarse un poco. Y luego Touya acomodó las piezas en su lugar, dispuesto a comenzar una cuarta partida.

Tomoyo se rió, escuchando lo que el par de hombres decían; al mismo tiempo que volteaba la cabeza hacia el televisor que estaba frente al blanco mueble de piel, sobre el que estaba sentada en compañía de Sakura. ― Un cascarrabias y un tragón. Buen par que nos acompaña ―. Bromeó ella, viendo que la hermana menor de su esposo; tamborileaba los dedos sobre su taza blanca llena de té. ― ¿Qué pasa? ―. Sakura levantó la cabeza, sin entender porqué Tomoyo le preguntaba eso. ― Te vez exageradamente distraída.

― Tomoyo ―, Dijo Sakura, mirando los ojos azules de la madre que ya había mandado a sus pequeños a la cama. ― Tengo unas dudas.

La mujer asintió, sonriente. ― Puedes preguntarme sobre cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no se trate de la reparación de un motor automotriz o un juego de fútbol.

― No tiene nada que ver con eso ―. Le advirtió. ― Es una duda… sobre los hombres.

― ¡Oh, Los chicos; uno de los temas de conversación más comunes entre las mujeres ―, Exclamó Tomoyo, riéndose. ― Entonces, tú dirás.

Sakura suspiró, apenada y aferrando más sus dedos a la taza que tenía entre las manos; mientras veía detenidamente el anillo de oro que Syaoran le había regalado, el cual vestía uno de sus dedos. ― ¿Cómo besan los chicos?.

La aludida llevó una mano a su barbilla, manteniéndose en una posición reflexiva durante unos segundos. ― Eso depende del chico del que estemos hablando ―. Las mejillas de Sakura, volvieron a tomar aquel color rosado pálido. Así que para disimular su sonrojo; ella se quedó mirando el contenido de su taza. ― Hay hombres pasivos o tímidos, pero también los hay apasionados y traviesos. Aunque hay algunos que pueden tener más de una 'faceta', por así decirlo ―. Comentó Tomoyo, continuando con su pose pensativa. ― Para que pueda contestar mejor tu pregunta, dime una cosa¿Cómo es tu chico?.

Sakura se mordió una de sus uñas antes de contestar. ― Del tipo pasivo, apasionado.

La risa escandalosa de Syaoran, provocó que las dos féminas se miraran a la cara; escuchando lo divertido que ese hombre parecía estar y los reclamos furiosos que Touya le daba al aire, por haber perdido nuevamente el juego.

La adolescente negó con la cabeza, todavía escuchando el escándalo que los dos hombres estaban haciendo; uno con su risa y el otro con sus gritos. ― No. Es más bien del tipo apasionado, travieso.

― ¡Ah! ―. Dijo Tomoyo, sin notar que tras la risa ensordecedora de su amigo, y los gritos estruendosos de su marido; la respuesta de Sakura había cambiado. ― Te has buscado un muchacho complicado.

― Complicado ―. Repitió Sakura, no agradándole mucho lo que la mujer de ojos azules le había dicho.

― Es que ellos son impredecibles ―, Se explicó. ― Voy a tratar de darte una respuesta correcta. Una vez salí con un muchacho así. De hecho, no le digas esto a tu hermano; porque él sigue pensando que fue el primero en besarme ―… Le pidió a la adolescente, en un tono más confidencial. ― Pero mi primer beso fue de un joven así, exactamente del tipo que es el tuyo.

Sakura alzó las cejas, sorprendida por lo que Tomoyo le había dicho. ― ¿Tu primer beso?.

Tomoyo asintió. ― Fue el primero, pero sin duda alguna; uno de los mejores. Si trato de explicarlo; diría que fue así, comenzó como un frenesí, pero terminó como algo bastante apasionado.

― ¿Frenético y apasionado? ―. Inquirió Sakura.

― Sí. ¡Ah, Y sumamente irreflexivo.

― ¿Porqué frenético, apasionado e irreflexivo, Tomoyo?.

― Frenético porque él decía que no podría contenerse más y comenzó a besarme. Apasionado porque así era el movimiento de sus violentos labios, e irreflexivo porque cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos; me cogió de la cintura, sin ponerse a reflexionar en lo que vendría después ―. Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en la respuesta que Tomoyo le había dado. ― Ese muchacho del que hablas¿Es _Justin_, tu amigo?.

― Si ―. Mintió.

― ¿Estás considerando aceptarlo? ―. Como respuesta a pregunta, Tomoyo vio a Sakura negar con la cabeza y levantarse del sofá donde estaba sentada.

― Buenas noches, Tomoyo ―. Le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

― ¿Vas a la cama?.

― Sí. Pero primero voy a darme una ducha. Para ser otoño, hay un calor horrible.

Tomoyo asintió. ― Pero el invierno se acerca y quizás tengamos temperaturas bajas, así que mejor disfruta del calor.

Cuando Sakura se decidió a caminar hacia la escalera, Syaoran ya estaba ahí; tras haber pegado la carrera más rápida de su vida. ― Si realmente quieres darte ese baño antes que yo, vas a tener que ganarme ―. Le advirtió.

Y Sakura comenzó a correr, mientras subía ya el cuarto escalón para ir al segundo piso de la mansión. ― Has perdido tiempo advirtiéndome ―. Dijo, burlándose de la torpeza de él.

El hombre maldijo, alcanzando a la adolescente con un paso veloz. Y cuando ambos estuvieron sobre el escalón número seis; corrieron al mismo tiempo, porque Syaoran no pensaba esperar a que Sakura saliera del cuarto de baño dentro de dos horas; y porque ella no iba a permitir que ese hombre la retara de esa manera sin que escarmentara.

En la planta baja de la residencia, se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta de uno de los cuartos. Y Tomoyo sintió cómo Touya la cogía de la cintura; mientras se burlaba de los dos 'niños' que peleaban por el cuarto de baño. ― Todos los días es lo mismo con éstos dos. Hay tres baños más aquí abajo y dos más arriba además de ese por el que se pelean; ¿Porqué insisten en entrar al mismo? ―. Preguntó ella, escuchando las carcajadas de Sakura y la risa divertida de su huésped.

Touya se encogió de hombros. ― Yo no sé. Pero cuidado con que despierten a uno de los gemelos; porque entonces van a vérselas conmigo.

La mujer asintió, pensando en el lío que era dormirlos cuando se les interrumpía el sueño.

**¿Quieres que actualice pronto, **

**Entonces sabes que hacer: **

**¡Mínimo 6 Reviews! ;) **


End file.
